Journey of a Rohirrim
by pandawolf91
Summary: After a college science experiment malfunction Faelan gets trapped in middle earth 2 years before Thorin's quest. Living in Edoras she trains to fight for a year, then travels to Bree where she meets an old friend asking her to accompany Thorin on his journey, can she save them with the information she knows about the story? rating may change in later chapters. Fili/OC Bofur/OC
1. Prologue

**Hullo everyone! This is the prologue for my first full fic, goes on the modern girl in middle earth mumbo jumbo. Based more off the movies. I've just had this unfolding in my mind all the time. I hope you all enjoy. i'm very open to constructive criticism! so read and review if you like!**

**disclaimer! i own nothing here except Faelan she's mine :)**

* * *

Prologue.

I notched an arrow on my bow. I had been stalking the stag for nearly an hour now, glad to have some food for a week or so, I stepped lightly from around a tree, I had a clear shot, he was a majestic beast and I was sad to take him down. I drew my bow, then a branch snapped to my left and I saw the silhouette of a person walking toward me, the stag bounded off. I quickly hid behind the tree as the person walked closer I began to draw my bow again as they walked closer to where I hid. "It's ok Fae it's just me" I immediately recognized the voice "Gandalf!"

I walked towards him placing the arrow back in my quiver. The old wizard embraced me "how do you fare my friend?" I asked "oh fine, fine" he replied "I glanced at him "so what brings Gandalf the grey to me?" I asked curiously, I hadn't seen my old friend in over a year. He placed a hand on my shoulder "would you mind if we talked over a meal, since it seems I scared yours off?" I nodded I could use a good meal. I whistled for my horse Kibil and he came trotting through the trees, I lead him while walking next to the tall wizard and we made our way to Bree nearly two miles from where I was hunting.

We walked into the Prancing Pony. We were seated at a corner table and Gandalf ordered two bowls of stew, and I got myself an ale. Gandalf looked at me "you haven't changed much since I saw you last Faelan" he stated, I smiled at him "it's only been little over a year" the serving girl brought us our food it also came with a roll and I dug in, boy it was delicious. Gandalf asked me various questions like, where i've been to? What have i learned? Did i like it here?

Tired of beating around the bush "so why have you sought me out friend?" I looked him dead in the eyes "i know you don't just pop in for a chat" he looked around momentarily "what do you know of Thorin Oakenshield?" he asked. I froze and stared at Gandalf was it that time? I asked myself "why?" I replied "he is going on a quest is why" he stated. I stared at Gandalf for a moment taking a drink of ale "that quest only ends in heart ache and sadness" I paused thinking on what I knew and what I could tell him "but this quest is necessary" I told him. I can't give everything away or else it breaks the time-line in this world and that was one thing I was told never to do.

Gandalf sighed "I want you to accompany him on his quest" my jaw dropped "what? Gandalf I am no great warrior" doubting myself "yes you are, you were trained by the captain of the Edoras guard, and you are good a fighter as any of them, there is also what you know about this journey" I nodded thinking this over for a bit "fine" I paused "I'll go" Gandalf smiled warmly at me "good, besides no need to worry I'll be there too, get your things packed you'll need to head out tomorrow for the…" "Shire" I finished for him.

Out of all the places on middle earth that is one I haven't visited, even though I am quite close to it. "Quite right, get some rest" he stated. I stopped him "Does he know a woman is going on this quest?" I had an idea of how Thorin would react to this. Gandalf nodded "he reluctantly agreed to have you come" I nodded "good I'd rather not have surprised him with that news" I retired to my room for the night and had a fitful night dreaming about how I got here.

I used to be a college student and we were working on this experiment of placing a living being into a book or movie universe by creating a portal of a kind, and guess who volunteered to go first, this dummy right here. Although at this point I wouldn't call myself a dummy since I've really enjoyed living in middle earth it's been quite fun, learning to fight and what-not.

We were testing the portal and we did know for sure we could send living things through and that they'd come back just fine, but I didn't come back, the portal malfunctioned. I was dropped south of Fangorn Forest, once realizing where I was having brought a map with me along in case something like this happened.

I soon found a road heading North West, where I happened to run into the old wizard who looked at me quite oddly since I was in fact wearing my modern day clothing which would look rather funny to people wearing essentially medieval garb. "Are you ok my lady?" he asked me I looked up "yeah I'm fine, can you tell me what age it is?" I needed to know exactly where I was in the timeline. "It's the third age 2939, why would you need to know that?" his curiosity getting the better of him. "You're Gandalf the Grey right?" I asked he bowed slightly "that I am, Gandalf the grey at your service my lady, how can I help you" I thought for a second. This is Gandalf here I believe I can tell him safely. "I don't know if you'll believe me but I'm from a future, where the events that are to come have already been written down as history" I simply stated, Gandalf thought for a moment "well you are oddly dressed, I trust you my lady, as I have seen some odd things in my time" he gave me a wink.

I traveled with him along the road telling him about where I came from explaining my world, I hadn't the heart to tell him his world was just a story in mine, that he was just text on a page. After getting better acquainted we decided we were the closest to Edoras and Gandalf would set me up to live there and train to fight. At least Gandalf thought he could use me and my knowledge. I was ecstatic I was going to be Rohirrim!

I lived and trained there for nearly a year. Receiving and training my very own mount who I had named Kibil for his white color, and when my captain considered me ready, I was allowed to join the guard regardless of me being a woman Rohirrim women become warriors all the time, and after I told him I wanted to travel he released me from the guards service after a half year of guarding the city from dark creatures, thieves, and bandits on the roads. I decided I wanted to see more of middle earth and I traveled to many places, Helms Deep, Minas Tirith, and Isenguard, I was even so bold as to travel near the gates of Mordor. After I decided I should stop traveling and find a place to stay for a few months I went to Bree deciding to stay there which is when Gandalf found me hunting in the woods.

* * *

**A.N. thanks for reading! please tell me what you think! fae will get to the shire in the next chapter and she'll be face to face with the dwarves she had only seen in movies and read about in books!**


	2. The Burgular

**the offical first chapter, i changed the format hopefully that's better -,- i'm still learning haha. anyway i only own faelan nothing else. please review as it really does help me improve. enjoy! **

* * *

The Burgular

I had left Bree the next day, packing my saddlebags quickly i shrugged on my jacket trying to escape the chill of the morning. I mounted up and trotted out of Bree. Moving along the road on my white horse Kibil, which was kuzdul for silver due to his white and grey color and his long white mane flowing like a seam of silver in a mountain wall, I was humming a song as we clopped down the dusty road. I had decided to start singing out loud about kissing the Irish since nobody seemed to be around.

I heard horses coming from behind me, they were at a walking pace so I wasn't worried, possibly other travelers. I continued my song when I started to hear a flute being played to the tune of my words. I stopped singing and glanced back to see who was behind me, my heart leapt into my throat upon seeing who it was. There behind me were three dwarves, a large red haired one with a braided beard wrapped around his neck recalling my memory that would be Bombur, a wild haired one with part of an axe sticking out of his skull that would be Bifur, and the third the one with the floppy hat, the joker Bofur. I knew them but they didn't know me I will always have to be delicate with these things I sighed. Noticing me look at them Bofur kicked his pony into a trot coming up next to mine.

"That was a lovely song miss" he said to me I looked toward him, Kibil only being a hand or two taller than his pony I didn't have to look down. "Thank you" I replied while Bofur observed me, sword belted to my hip, bow and quiver slung against my back, blue tunic underneath a maille riding hauberk, and a nice fur lined leather jacket on top of everything with brown trousers and knee high boots. My sandy blonde hair was tied back to keep it from my blue eyes. "you know the open road is no place for a lady to travel alone" he finally said to me, I turned to him "I prefer to travel alone sometimes, besides I can take care of myself" I said then paused for a moment "and I'm not going far" I then stated.

His curiosity stirred. "Where you travelin to if I might ask?" I stared at the road ahead, Kibil's ears flicking around "the Shire" I simply stated. Bofur gave me a smile "that's where me and the lads are heading to" he gestured at the two behind him. He held out his hand to me, I took it and we shook "Bofur at your service, the large ginger one is my brother Bombur, and the wild one is our cousin Bifur" Bombur gave a small wave and Bifur was looking elsewhere. Bofur let my hand go waiting for me to say my name "I'm Faelan, pleased to meet you three" I said kindly.

We rode together in a group silently for a bit and I decided to ask even though I already knew "why are you three dwarves going to the Shire? That's an odd destination for dwarves" I asked "we're meeting up with the rest of our company there, what's a lass like yourself going to the Shire for?" Bofur asked. I paused thinking about my answer "same reason as you I guess, to meet up with a company. I've never seen the Shire before and I'd had plans to visit it soon" I shrugged "two birds with one stone I suppose" Bofur stared ahead for a moment "you wouldn't happen to be joining the company of Thorin would you?" he asked hesitantly. I looked over at him and just nodded "I assume that's also who's company you are meeting with?" he nodded "oh aye, a grand venture is going to happen plus there's free ale!" he said loudly and I heard Bombur and Bifur let out a "woo!" behind us.

"Where are you three from" I asked. "We're from the Blue Mountains, but we've been traveling of late" he replied "what about you, I haven't seen leather working like that this far west" referring to my saddle and quiver. "I come from Edoras, where I was trained to fight, after that I left and traveled to see many sights" Bofur's face lit up "so you're a horse lord, I've never met one before" I chuckled at him and his fascination "I'm no different from you friend" I paused "well other than the obvious" he smiled at me, there's that cheeky smile, I was wondering when it would appear. We rode on in silence and it was beginning to get dark as we passed over the Brandywine Bridge and into the Shire.

I stopped my horse to take it in, it was lovely! Little lights littering the hills where hobbit holes were, I smiled to myself happy for finally seeing the lush green valley of the hobbits. The dwarves were passing me having not stopped, I turned Kibil toward the Green Dragon to get a room for the night. Bombur noticed me split off "where are you goin?" he asked since he was last to pass by me "to get a room for the night, I will meet you at our destination" he nodded and I went and set up a room for the night at the Green Dragon,I groomed and fed Kibil and left him in the stables. I walked around looking from hobbit hole to hobbit hole in wonder. This was better than I had imagined and I looked up and saw Bag End and headed that way.

Once I got to the Green round door I could hear the dwarves cheering inside, I took a deep breath not sure if I was ready for this. I knocked on the small round door. I could hear the small hobbit shouting toward the door, "nope! You have the wrong house go aw…" he opened the door and his words trailed off not expecting a lady to be standing there. "I-I'm sorry miss" he paused for a moment "can I help you?" I bowed "Faelan, at your service, I'm here to meet up with my company" I told him, his shoulders sagged slightly not entirely happy to have another guest in his house. "Bilbo Baggins" he sighed "come in" he stood aside welcoming me in his small home. I walked in ducking my head "thank you my friend" smiling at the small curly haired man, he is quite adorable being such a little fellow.

I hung my cloak near the door and left my sword, bow and quiver there as well. Bilbo gestured down the hall toward where all the noise was coming from. "Thank you master Baggins" I bowed my head to him and walked down the hall to the dining room, I had to pause a moment to take it all in, there they all were, well all of them except Thorin.

I had a small smile on my face when Gandalf noticed me he rose from his seat "everyone" he said nobody heard him except Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur who noticed me walk in. "excuse me!" he said loudly. Everybody stopped and looked at me, I blushed slightly. Curse my shyness I thought to myself. "This is Faelan, she is of the Rohirrim and she is to accompany us on this journey as she knows the land to the East rather well" I bowed my head slightly to all of them and looked around the table, I could name them all just by sight and Gandalf went around the table naming them just shortly after I had done so myself.

I had taken a seat right on the corner next to Bofur and had a few bites of food. The dwarves started eating and tossing food, Bofur managed to toss an egg at Bombur and he caught it in his mouth perfectly. I smiled at the merriment of it all. Fili came up next to me holding a tankard "ale?" he asked holding it out to me I took it "thank you" I smiled at him his blue eyes bright, he climbed up on the table handing out tankards to the other dwarves, realizing I was staring blushed and took a swig of ale hoping to hide my face. "one!...two!" they all tossed their heads back gulping down the ale and some spilling down their beards, I chuckled when one of them belched then Ori let out the biggest.

Gandalf was in the hallway chatting with Bilbo, him being a little more than stressed about having such a large group in his house by surprise. Ori approached him "excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?" he asked Bilbo when Fili came up "here, give it to me" he then tossed it to Kili down the hall a way. The dwarves at the table starting banging on it and rattling the silverware, Bilbo ready to pull his hair out "can you not do that, you'll blunt them" he shouted. I had a big grin on my face knowing what was coming "ya hear that lad's he says we'll blunt the knives" Bofur said then the dwarves started singing their song about bad manners and things Bilbo hates as they tossed the dishes to Bifur at the sink. Bilbo running about like a mad hare, but once the song was done and he burst back into the dining room saw that all the dishes were clean and sighed as the dwarves were laughing and Gandalf was as well. Then came some heavy knocks at the door. "He is here" Gandalf said

Bilbo went to answer the door with Gandalf some of the dwarves went into the hallway as well, I stayed at the table moving down to the other end on the corner to make some room. I sipped at my ale while Bilbo and Thorin were introduced. They came back into the Dining room Fili and KIli sitting down by me Fili next to me, Bilbo got Thorin a dish of soup and talked with the dwarves, he looked to the end of the table and noticed me "you must be the Rohirrim Gandalf insisted on bringing along" I nodded at him "Faelan, at you service" he turned and said something to Dwalin. I drank more of my ale, Fili looked at me "you are Rohirrim?" he asked I just nodded. "I hear they are great fighters, even their horses are trained to be aggressive in battle" I smiled at the young dwarf "oh aye, I suppose my friend Kibil has taken out an orc or two" he looked amused "Kibil?" he questioned "my horse" I stated, his eyes widened "I'd like to see that sometime" I chuckled and his brother asked "you can shoot a bow at full charge on horseback?" he asked "aye, took me months to do so actually" I told him. He got quiet and whispered to me "can you teach me? I've never been very good shooting from horseback" I looked at the dwarf "of course, it really only takes practice and I suppose it helps if you have a smooth horse as well" I told him.

The dwarves talked of the quest, Gandalf pulled out the map Balin pointed out the front door was sealed when Gandalf pulled out the key, Thorin looked at it in wonder, and Gandalf saying his father Thrain had given it to him for safe keeping. "It's there's a key" Fili paused "there must be a door" Fili said I rolled my eyes of course there's a door if there is a key. I smiled at all of them discussing plans, and I sipped at my ale. They had questioned Bilbo's burglar status and Gandalf became irritated "If I say he's a burglar then a burglar he is!" his shadow became larger and all the dwarves became quiet. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf said Thorin thought a moment "Fine, we do it your way" Bilbo objected "give him the contract" Thorin said to Balin. "We're off!" Bofur said with a grin.

Balin handed Bilbo the large contract and explained what was in it "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, and funeral arrangements, so forth." Bilbo paled slightly "funeral arrangements?" Gandalf were speaking quietly to each other while Bilbo was reading over the contract, "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" Bofur said to him, Bilbo looking really quite pale, I snickered to myself, Fili nudged Kili pointing out the nearly white hobbit, "you alright lad?" Balin asked Bilbo he bent over hands on his knees "just feeling a little faint" he said then Bofur chimed in again "think furnace with wings" Bilbo was starting to look sick "I need air" he stated, and once again Bofur didn't help matters, "Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash" Bilbo stood for a moment looking like he was going be ok "nope" was all he said then he fell over I chuckled and walked around into the hallway picking up the small hobbit and taking him and putting him in his armchair.

Bilbo woke soon after and he and Gandalf were talking, Balin and Thorin were chatting in the hallway. Fili came up to me "Uncle was hesitant to have you along" I nodded at the blonde dwarf "yes I heard, but I believe I can help in ways others cannot" Fili looked at me questioningly and I just winked at him. Once everyone was in the living room and Bilbo had gone to bed. The dwarves started singing the song of the lonely mountain. It was more than I had expected the feeling had permeated the entire room, there was an air of longing. Want for a long missed home. After the song was sung I was going to head to my room at the inn for the night. I stopped at Thorin. "I will not let a woman slow us down" he said. I gave him my best are you kidding me face "I do not intend to slow you down, I will meet you in the old forest at dawn" I bowed slightly and left the small home under the hill. Bofur had been sitting outside staring at the sky, he turned when he heard me a light smile in place on his face "despite what Thorin thinks I think you'll be a great help to us, I would think we'd want as much help as we can get fighting a dragon" he said to me, I smiled at the dwarf but there was a sadness pulling at my heart. "I will help you all the best I can, until the morning master Bofur" I bowed slightly to him and started down the path. "oy!" he shouted "it was Faelan right?" I nodded to him "just call me Bofur, I'm a long ways from master" I smiled and laughed "I will try and remember that" then continued on my way.

Once I was in my room at the Green Dragon I pulled out my map, looked at the route the timeline had to take us on. I sighed. This is going to be hard.

* * *

**hope**** you enjoyed this! I am going to skip some dialogue as it allows me more space to show Faelan's interactions with some of the other dwarves.I will update when i can, as i am working two jobs right now. constructive criticism is encouraged hope to see you in the next chapter :) please read and review :3**


	3. I'll take the rain

**Holy cats this ended up being kinda long. This is somewhat filler but it goes over a little about Faelan and Kibil. Thanks for the follows and favorites! Also thanks to those that left reviews they do help! that's why the format is different ;)**

* * *

**I'll take the rain.**

I awoke the next day before the sun, I yawned and stretched. Kicking off the blankets I walked over to the wash basin and threw some water on my face to wake me up. Looking out the window and into the distance I could see a figure standing outside the door of Bag End, must be Thorin I thought to myself.

Gathering my things, and getting dressed first my warm socks and boots, then my blue tunic and maille riding hauberk, listening to the steel rings jingling as it slid down my torso. I had always loved that sound even before I came here. I pulled my fur coat off the back of the chair, grabbed my pack and walked out the door. I found the innkeeper and paid for my night's stay.

As I walked out to the stables I could hear Kibil nicker at me before I even saw him, I smiled at the gelding. He had been my best friend since I started training in Edoras, we shared a strong bond that only comes with months of training together. I stroked his soft nose as I walked into the stall and fed him some grain as I prepared him for a day's riding. After he was brushed and fed I tossed the light saddle up and tightened the cinch, once we were ready I lead him out of the small stable and onto the road out of the shire. I mounted up and headed to the old woods just outside the boundaries of the shire.

I didn't have to wait long until I could hear the dwarves coming up the road, I was sitting under a tree letting Kibil graze on some long green grass, and he looked to the noise then let out a large horse sigh.

"I'm not sure about this either friend" I got up and patted his neck before I mounted up. Thorin leading the bunch came and stopped by me.

"The Hobbit chose to stay, do you wish to continue horse woman?" he asked sternly, I wasn't amused by him calling me horse woman, I merely nodded at him already having signed a contract, and knowing full well what was going to be coming up the road soon.

I joined in line with Kibil when Fili rode up next to me.

"Five coins says the Hobbit doesn't show at all" he said to me, a few others made bets as well, I then replied to him "you have a bet there master Fili" I winked at him.

"Be prepared to pay up missy" he replied.

We plodded along the road, the dwarves complaining about how the stop was a waste of time, and that we would have been just fine without the hobbit, speaking of which he should be coming soon.

Here he came bounding up the road "Wait! Wait!" he yelled. The company stopped I let out a small chuckle as he came up to Balin "I signed it" he said out of breath and handed the contract to Balin. Balin took out his eyepiece and checked the signature "looks all in order, Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin told him. Some others cheered and laughed at the small hobbit actually showing up.

Thorin just looked at him then turned "give him a pony" he ordered.

Bilbo protested "I've nearly walked all the way to Frogmornton once" he said just before Fili and Kili came up behind him and placed him on the pony called Myrtle.

Fili trotted up next to me "you made a lucky bet missy" he stated and placed a few coins in my outstretched hand.

"Oh master Fili you shouldn't underestimate Hobbit's" I smiled at him. "I also don't recommend betting against me in the future, I tend to always have luck on my side" I smiled to myself, I really shouldn't use my knowledge for my own personal gain.

"Well missy I think we could use all the luck we can get on this wild venture" Fili said to me and smiled his blue eyes bright and excited about being out in the world. I sighed we need a lot more than luck I thought.

We rode through the forest, across green hills. I hummed to myself as I rode along, singing a lyric or two here and there

"_You heard my voice I came out of the woods by choice" _I sang softly I had been riding near Bofur and he must have heard me since he slowed up his mount slightly so he could ride next to me and listen to more. _"I will call you by name__,__ I will share your road" _I sang more. I saw a small smile forming on his face, I bet he's thinking up a tune to go with this I thought to myself. "_Hold me fast 'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer" _I paused for a moment thinking about our journey and sang the last bit "_I will learn to love the skies I'm under._" I smiled and continued in silence, thinking to myself.

We stopped mid-day for a short break I gave Kibil a good rubdown and he nudged me in appreciation "I know you always enjoy a good massage friend" I patted his neck and walked around to the other side and started rubbing down his other shoulder when Bofur came up behind me.

"You like to sing a lot I've noticed" he said as he stroked Kibil. I smiled at the dwarf

"I do because, it reminds me of home" I said completely honest.

"These songs you sing are from Rohan?" he asked me, I thought about how to reply to him.

"Yes and no, some are from lands far away" I paused "places that are dear to my heart" I said sadly. He looked at me "I know how you feel lass, missing home" I nodded continuing my work on Kibil.

"So what's his name then?" he asked changing the subject, I looked at him an eyebrow raised. "Your horse I mean" he stated.

"Oh, his name is Kibil" I replied.

Bofur looked at me for a second "wait a minute that's a Khuzdul word, how'd you learn that?" I smiled at him remembering the friendly Dwarf merchant I had the pleasure to meet.

"I had befriended a dwarf merchant back in Edoras and he taught me some words and phrases"

Bofur looked at me for a second "he must have really like ya if he taught you some Khuzdul, we don't share that with just anybody" he told me.

I moved to Kibil's flank rubbing down his rear leg and back up to his rump "see this line here?" I pointed out a dark line on him that looked like a six inch speed bump along his smooth muscle "This merchant had been attacked by orcs I had been tracking as he was traveling"

I patted Kibil's rump and dust flew up "we didn't all get away unscathed from that scuffle, did we friend" I said to Kibil who let out a snort, I smiled at him, silly horse.

We had all mounted up and continued for the rest of the day, finally finding a nice outcropping on the side of a mountain to make camp for the night. Many of the dwarves were asleep already as I visited Kibil and stroked his soft nose placing my forehead against him, "thank you for carrying me today friend" I whispered to him and fed him an apple.

I looked over to Bilbo who was doing the same for Myrtle. I smiled at the Halfling, the pony had grown on him despite him having issues with horse hair. I left my bow and arrows near my saddle bags but keeping my sword belted to my hip.

A screech pierced the night. I placed my hand on my hilt out of reflex, I knew that sound all too well. I stood near the edge of the outcropping scanning the horizon. Bilbo looked frightened "what was that?" he asked getting nearer the fire.

Fili and Kili looked at each other with mischievous eyes. "Orcs" Kili told him as another screech pierced the night. Thorin jerks awake from dozing.

"Orc's?" Bilbo asks Fili looks at him smoking his pipe and says "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Kili looks at the hobbit eyes grave "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

I continued watching from the edge of the cliff hand staying on my hilt knowing they were out there close by.

Thorin stood and sent him a scowl "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili looks away somewhat shamed "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin tells him as he walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley, near myself.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin tells them and Bilbo about the battle for Moria and Thorin's fight against Azog. I stared into the darkness knowing how the story goes, finally relaxing knowing we won't be attacked tonight.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King" Balin finished, Bilbo asked curiously "But the pale orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin came back from the cliff "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He said simply.

I walked to my bedroll, my saddle turned in the dirt at the end for something to rest my head on as I slept. I laid down and stared at the stars, it was so odd looking at them knowing they weren't the same stars from home. These all had their own different story, different constellations. This was not my sky that I knew. I sighed and finally sleep took me.

We rose early the next day and headed into another forest when it started to rain, I pulled my cloak out of my bag and draped it on my shoulders leaving the hood down. It had started to come down rather heavily, I plodded along a small smile on my lips. I so loved the rain. I looked up watching the drops fall from the trees.

Fili had been riding behind me hood up, and hunched over. Many of them were uncomfortable and miserable. I looked back at him and he was looking at me, he moved up beside me.

"You'll catch cold being in this downpour like that" he told me, I just chuckled at him.

"Oh master dwarf the rain is a blessing on the plains of The Mark" I said looking to the cloudy sky. "_The sun may brighten your day, but if I had my way I'd take the rain_" I winked at him and held my hands out feeling the rain fall on my skin. Fili just watched me, he probably thought me odd for the way I act.

"You are quite a free spirit aren't you" he looked at me with his head tilted, I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"You could say that" I said "what do you see when you see the rain?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment "I see cold wet rain that makes traveling hard" I laughed at him and smiled.

"You know what I see master dwarf?" I asked "I see life, it takes rain to grow grain which in turn gives us food" I replied. I looked at him with a smile, "although from a traveling aspect I can see where you are coming from"

Fili thought for a moment "I had never thought of it that way"

I could understand why he thought that way, him probably living in mountain halls for much of his life.

"When you live as Rohirrim there is a life and death, death is something to be honored" I said thinking about it. "I suppose learning that has made me notice more of the life in the world"

Fili looked at me then up at the sky, the rain was starting to let up "perhaps I will try to see more of the life as well" he said to me with a smile.

We had been riding in the sun for a while when we rode up to an old broken down home. "here we go" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**next up is the trolls :O i also have the most fantastic idea for the warg chase scene oh i'm so excited! constructive criticism is encouraged! stay toasty my friends! **_The Road goes ever on and on, __Down from the door where it began._


	4. Ugh Trolls

**just wanted to upload this before work :) I do have a tumblr! username: irondame feel free to check it out!**

* * *

**Trolls.**

We rode up to the skeleton of a building, my nerves on end knowing what was coming and debating if I should tell. It has to happen though but perhaps an easier way?

Thorin was checking the area "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said looking through the ruined farmhouse.

I had left Kibil saddled, his nostrils flared. He could smell them and he did not like it. I soothed him and told him to stay ready.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going." Thorin ordered.

"Right you are." Gloin replied beginning to make a pit, Oin starting to collect kindling.

I walked over to Gandalf and Thorin. Gandalf looking stressed. I felt for the wizard having to deal with the stubborn leader.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf said to Thorin

Thorin glared at Gandalf "I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

I stepped in "I agree with Gandalf this place is not safe, Kibil is upset, he smells something" hoping it might change his mind.

Thorin turned his icy gaze to me. "I did not ask your opinion horse woman or that of your horse" he said the last words with some sarcasm. I glared at him. I was quite tired with the subtle disrespect he kept showing me.

Gandalf spoke again "Why not seek the elves? They could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin stated icily.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us" Gandalf replied hoping the dwarf would see reason.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin replied

I threw up my arms, giving up on the stubborn dwarf. Leaving them to argue. I belted my quiver on my hip and kept my bow ready. I started to give Kibil his daily rubdown. Deciding I had plenty of time before I had to saddle him again.

Gandalf stomped by looking quite irritated. Bilbo noticed him leaving.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo looked worried.

Gandalf turned and replied to him. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He stomped off in a huff.

Thorin irritated as well started ordering people around. "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin looking unsure and Balin just shrugged.

I sighed and ran off after the wizard, I placed my hand on his arm. He turned to look at me "Gandalf please do not delay, we are indeed in a dangerous area" I simply said to him. I knew I couldn't tell him all or else he'd try to prevent this from happening at all.

He looked at me curiously, but realizing why I was obviously withholding information from he nodded and continued on.

I went back to Kibil and finished giving him a rubdown. Gotta keep those muscles supple I thought to myself. I looked up and noticed a braid had been put in his mane with a silver clasp at the end. I ran it through my fingers and smiled. Well who could have done this, I looked over the company. Ori saw me looking and quickly looked back down to his journal.

Darkness fell and I quietly saddled Kibil after having already eaten. I walked back over to the fire as Bofur was handing Bilbo two bowls of stew to take to Fili and Kili.

"Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads" Bofur said to him.

"I'll go with you" I smiled at the hobbit, taking one of the bowls. He was just so adorably small. He smiled up at me.

We walked a bit into the dark trees to where Fili and Kili were. They were staring into the darkness where the ponies were standing a concerned look on their faces.

Bilbo noticed "What's the matter?" He asked still holding the bowl.

I stood quietly to the side holding the other.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili replied

"We had sixteen." Kili stated. I rolled my eyes letting a small sigh escape.

"Now there's fourteen" Fili explained.

Fili and Kili checked the ponies "Daisy and Bungo are gone" Fili running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked. Thinking that would be best.

Fili didn't want to disappoint his uncle "Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." He suggested

We looked over the uprooted trees, Bilbo and I still holding the warm bowls of stew. "Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said

"That was our thinking." Kili replied

Bilbo's expression became more worried. "Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." Fili noticed.

We all look over a fallen log at the large fire. Two ginormous figures around it and a third approaching.

I sighed in a huff as the third troll came walking in with Myrtle and Minty. Fingering an arrow in my quiver.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something" Bilbo said to the brothers.

I shoved the bowl of stew at Fili with a huff, he took it and I went off into the trees pulling out my bow. Finding a nice spot to snipe at the trolls.

"Where'd she go to?" Fili asked. The other two looked just as confused. Then looked at Bilbo.

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." Kili said to him

"N-n-no-" Bilbo protested, knowing what they wanted him to do,

"They'll never see you." Kili encouraged

"No, no, no..." he said as the brothers were urging toward the troll camp.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Kili said not completely honest.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili said to him giving him a smile, as they pushed him toward the camp.

I hurried back to the camp, deciding I was better off alerting Thorin. I ran right up to him. "Thorin there's trouble" I said slightly out of breath.

"What? Where?" He asked he grabbed his sword. Many of the other dwarves did the same hearing the word trouble.

"There were trolls nearby that took some of the ponies. Fili and Kili sent Bilbo in to see if he could release them." I explained what had happened.

Thorin looked relaxed for a moment. "They will need help" I said just as Fili came crashing through the bushes.

"Trolls!" he shouted. Up everybody leapt grabbing their weapons.

"Let's go!" Thorin yelled. I rolled my eyes. Is he really going to be biased towards me because I'm a human let alone a woman? Infuriating dwarf, I thought. I shot him a scowl before he ran off into the trees with the rest of them.

I quickly followed after them returning to my spot I had picked to snipe from. Notching an arrow and taking aim.

"I said, drop him." Kili said while waving his sword at the large troll.

The troll throws Bilbo at Kili, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They begin fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. The trolls howling in pain and growling at the onslaught of small men. I'm in the trees shooting arrow after arrow at the massive creatures. I groaned. Why did they have to have such thick skin? One of the trolls notices Bilbo had freed the ponies, grabs Bilbo. The dwarves stop fighting when they see the trolls holding Bilbo by the arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili yells.

"No!" Thorin looks angry.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." The troll threatened.

I took careful aim. Holding four other arrows in my draw hand ready to shoot one after the other. I held my breath. I let fly hitting the first troll in the wrist then quickly shot the others in the hands or forearm. They dropped the hobbit and he ran to the company. The dwarves charged in again. I managed to hit one of the trolls in the eye and it fell backward screaming.

I looked behind me the sun was rising. "Where are you Gandalf?" I said under my breath. I saw a flash of grey. "Finally" I mumbled. I shot another arrow making a troll drop Ori nearly on his head.

"The dawn take you all!" Gandalf yells, striking the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, their skin starts flaking off like dust being replaced by grey stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within moments, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing.

Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face. The dwarves brushing off dust and cleaning blood off their blades.

Thorin approaches Gandalf "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead." He replies to the dwarf

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." Gandalf looked relieved.

I came into the clearing examining the statues, so interesting I thought to myself brushing my finger on the now stone troll.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin questioned

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf explained

Gandalf and Thorin look at each other with concerned expressions.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf said curiously.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said, and went to go find it.

The dwarves began looking for the cave. I whistled for Kibil. He came trotting up to me. "Are you ready for some fun friend?" I asked him as I started checking my saddle and adjusting the breast collar, then stretching as the dwarves found and explored the cave.


	5. The chase is on

**woo i loved this chapter I had this playing in my head a lot lately! I did a bit of research for this. T****he song Knights of Cydonia by muse is what inspired me, it just fits. ****. Thanks to everyone for the fav's, follows and reviews!**

**I own nothing except Faelan! **

* * *

**The chase is on.**

I had finished stretching, I dug in my bag for an extra strap that goes on my saddle. Bilbo was watching me from the cave entrance. Waiting for the others to come out.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching me.

I looked up to him "preparing, master Baggins" I found the strap and hooked it on my saddle near the saddle horn. I looked back at the hobbit "be ready to run" I smiled.

Bilbo looked at me curiously, then went back to looking at the sky. I counted my arrows. I scowled, only six left. I needed more soon. I strapped my pack back onto my saddle. The others had been coming out of the cave as I was mounting up.

"Bilbo" Gandalf got his attention coming out of the cave. "This is about your size" he said handing him a small blade in a nice leather sheath.

"I can't take this." Bilbo replied. He didn't know a thing about swords.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained. Hoping he'd take it so he could protect himself somewhat.

Bilbo looked at the blade then back to Gandalf "I have never used a sword in my life." He said.

Gandalf looked down at the Halfling "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Bilbo then took the small weapon.

I smiled from my seat atop Kibil who was getting antsy smelling the danger in the air. I patted his neck to try and comfort him. I whispered to him "easy friend, we will have to run and fight soon." Kibil calmed slightly, understanding a few key words.

Thorin noticed me mounted and sent me a glare. He turned his head quickly hearing crashing through the trees. "Something's coming!"

Gandalf turned toward the noise. "Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Then they ran off into the woods. I trotted after them. Staying near the edge of the clearing. Radagast burst through the trees on his sled.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He was shouting, looking about in a panic.

Gandalf looked at him in relief, knowing it was only the strange wizard of the forest. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked.

Radagast looked relieved seeing Gandalf. "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

While Gandalf and Radagast talked about the darkness growing in the south of the Mirkwood, I had moved to the edge of the forest scanning for the incoming danger. I heard a howl nearby. I could hear the dwarves and Bilbo.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo sounded scared.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur replied.

Wargs jumped into the clearing. I could hear them being quickly taken care of, then Gandalf was shouting at Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" He asked loudly.

"No one." Thorin glared at the wizard.

"Who did you tell?" He asked again, feeling like he may have been lying.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin replied

"You are being hunted." Gandalf told him, looking around the clearing.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said, storming off.

Ori came running up in a panic. "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

Bilbo looked around. "Where did Fealan go?" Not wanting to leave her behind. Thorin looked at him. "She is not here, we leave her" He said firmly.

Radagast looked at them with a smile "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said concerned

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast replied with an excited look on his face.

I could see the warg's and their riders searching the edges of the woods, Kibil was pawing at the ground ready to go and fight. I readied my bow. I could hear a shout from a dwarf. "Faelan!"

I kicked Kibil and we burst from the edge of the forest and onto the plains.

"Nê ignêg ahliti e ikyêl!" I shouted. Riding full charge onto the plains, drawing the wargs off the edge of the woods.

* * *

Thorin looked at where the yell in Khuzdul came from, and there was the horse woman running out there like a maniac. She's going to get herself killed he thought to himself.

Fili had been the one to yell for her hoping she hadn't left them. He watched her ride out to meet the orc pack hoping she would be safe. They then ran out after them.

* * *

Radagast soon came flying out too shouting "come and get me!" Three of the Wargs broke off and went after the brown wizard.

I still had three after me and there were more coming from the forest. I notched an arrow and took out one of the rider-less Wargs.

The others were soon gaining. "Faster Kibil." I urged him and I could feel him run harder. I quickly slung my bow on my back, I needed to turn around. I held tight to the saddle horn and dropped myself off to the side of Kibil. My feet barely touched the ground and I used the force to shoot me up and set myself backwards.

I took my bow and notched another arrow. I needed to make these count. I took aim. Waiting for a shot to line up. I took a deep breath. There!

One of the wargs had ran in front of a warg and rider, I shot the closest one, it crashed to the ground and the one behind it tripped on the dead body and rolled, the orc rider smashing into the hard ground now unconscious.

There were still four on me, two of them had riders. I shot another arrow killing a lone warg. I had three arrows left, maybe I can do this I thought. I dropped off to the side again launching myself back up in the front position.

Kibil being born and bred on the plains of The Mark, kept his feet very well regardless of the rocks.

I saw the company run between rocks. I was making sure to stay away from them. Not paying attention, an arrow whizzed at me missing by about two feet. I glared at the orc rider a small distance away but running alongside me and Kibil.

The orc pulled back another arrow, I took my foot from the stirrup and placed it in the extra strap I had attached earlier. The orc fired, I fell to the side of Kibil opposite the orc. The strap holding my right foot in place, my left in the regular stirrup. I was hanging from the side of Kibil. I glanced under Kibil's belly, the orc had broken off heading to run to Radahast thinking he had killed me.

* * *

Bofur had been watching Faelan ride, and kill orcs. When she fell after an arrow had been fired at her he thought her dead after she disappeared off her horse. Kili then piped up "she's back up" he whispered watching her gauging her skill. Bofur let out a relieved sigh. Then began running to the next rock.

* * *

I grabbed at the horn and pulled myself up with a heave. I need to lose weight, I thought to myself. I drew an arrow taking out the rider. He fell from the warg, and it running off back into the forest.

The last orc chasing after me still was nearly next to me, swinging his dark blade about. "subuk Kibil" I told him. I needed him to slow down so the orc could get closer. When he did he swung at me, I slid off the side of Kibil, again tapping the ground with my feet launching my legs up over the saddle and right into the orc, kicking him from his mount, but it left myself hanging from the side. My feet dragged for a moment before I could get a foot down to jump back up. The rider less warg also running back into the forest.

I glanced at where the dwarves were, they had grouped up, Gandalf or Radagast nowhere to be seen, I quickly dispatched the remaining wargs leaving me with no arrows.

Kili shot one, but there was still one with a rider approaching. Gandalf must have popped up since the dwarves were disappearing behind a rock, leaving Kili and Thorin last to go in.

I turned Kibil and sent him full speed toward the warg and rider. "Naigribi Kibil" I told him. He let out a burst of speed.

Kili looked to the sound of hoofbeats. I came charging as the rider was closing in.

"Go you idiots" I shouted at them. Kibil and I slammed straight into the warg. The force of the collision tossing me from the saddle and onto the hard ground. I couldn't breathe the wind having been knocking out of me when I hit the ground. I could hear snarling and the hoof beats of Kibil, I hope he was giving that warg what-for.

A shadow appeared above me, it was the orc. I drew a dagger hidden in my bracer. The orc had me pinned he stabbed with his blade. I deflected it to the side but not well enough, it had left a deep cut on my bicep. I cried out in pain.

A horn pierced the air. Finally I thought, the pain in my arm making me see black spots. The orc had sword raised for another blow, then started to make a gurgling sound and fell on top of me dead, an elvish arrow sticking from his back.

* * *

After all the dwarves had slid down the hidden pass, they watched the opening waiting for Faelan to join them.

"There's a path back here, do we follow it?" Dwalin asked.

Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and Bofur kept their eyes on the opening.

"Yes, hurry" shouted Thorin.

They heard Faelan's cry. They all froze. Fili wanted to climb back up to see if she was alive but restrained himself. Bofur hung his head, thinking her most likely dead.

A horn sounded as an orc appeared in the opening it then fell into the cave, an arrow sticking from its back. Thorin plucked out the arrow and threw in to the ground. "Elves" he spat.

Many of the others were looking at the opening of the cave.

"Lets go, before they look in here" Thorin ordered.

The company began walking through the crevice, a few looked back at the opening. Bilbo remained for a few moments hoping. Bofur came up and patted his shoulder.

"C'mon lad, there's nothing we can do" he said sadly. He was beginning to like the Rohirrim.

Fili was walking behind Thorin and took one last look back.

* * *

There were hoof beats all around me. I rolled the dead body off me with a groan. I looked to find Kibil, rearing and stomping an already dead and beaten warg. I managed to get up and I walked to him, speaking soothing words. He soon stopped and turned to me with a lout snort, then nudging me with his nose. I walked around him checking for damage. I saw blood. "No no no" I said panicked. There on his front right shoulder were three nice gashes from the warg he had been fighting.

"Faelan?" I heard the question but ignored it, first checking my horse's wound. The cuts had only went through the skin nothing more. I turned to see who had asked for me.

My eyes widened "Lord Elrond" I bowed. His guard had circled around me. I clutched my bleeding arm.

"What are you doing being chased by wargs in these parts?" He asked me.

I just looked up at him. "Would it be ok if I told you in Rivendale?" I winced at the pain that went through my arm.

Elrond seemed to understand. "Of course my friend, can you still ride?"

I looked at Kibil, he pawed the ground. I smiled at the brave beast. "Yes, my Lord" I mounted up and we rode together to Rivendale.

Every time I went to that place I was always in awe of its beauty. I had passed through here on my way to Bree, and I had also visited a time before that. I got to know Lord Elrond as a friend with my few visits.

We were coming down into the valley.

"I'll send you with Sarnor, he can take you to the stables" He glanced down to my arm. "I'll also send a healer"

I bowed my head. "We will talk later My Lord." They began trotting ahead. Sarnor and I went in a different direction going up a small hill and around the outside of the city when we came to the stables. I finally relaxed.

* * *

**A.N. . If you have ever seen trick riders perform on their horses you know where this comes from. I can't imagine many of the riders of Rohan not knowing anything like this, all that time spent riding and training horses in battle and things. ****I found a very extensive Khuzdul dictionary online so translations are as follows: Nê ignêg ahliti e ikyêl! (never going to take me living)** **subuk (slow) and Naigribi (attack together)**** If you'd like a link for the khuzdul dictionary just message me. as always leave me a review! I love dem!**


	6. The closer we become

**working on developing relationships in some more mellow chapters. enjoy!**

**I own nothing here except Faelan.**

**Thank you all for the follows and fav's :3**

* * *

**The closer we become.**

Sarnor led me around to the elven stables, there were a few paddocks with some horses out. There were a few smaller pens empty near the stable barn. A sparkling stream flowed through all of the pens supplying the horses with water, there were trees for shade, and long green grass for food. It was a horse haven.

Once we got to the barn, I slid off Kibil. My arm was throbbing where the orc had cut me. I had wrapped it in a strip of cloth to stop the bleeding. I started unsaddling Kibil so I could get his wound cleaned and stitched shut.

Sarnor came over to me after another elf had taken his mount. "I'll go make sure a healer is on her way"

I nodded at him. "Can you make sure they bring some stitching supplies?" I looked at Kibil's cuts. "He will need stitching as well" I said to him. Sarnor bowed and walked away down the path.

Once I got all my gear off Kibil, I brushed him out humming a song to myself. I grabbed a bucket and found a rag in the barn. I filled the bucket in the stream. I walked back to Kibil who had wandered a bit and found a nice patch of grass to munch on. I dipped the rag in the water and started cleaning the dried blood off his shoulder. I scratched his back after I finished.

I had found a stool to sit on while I waited for the healer to come with my supplies. I had put Kibil in one of the smaller pens so he didn't wander too far. Soon after an elf maiden came up the path carrying a basket.

She came up to me and bowed slightly. "I was told you need mending" she said to me.

I smiled up at her. "That is correct my lady, but I would like to see to my horse first if that's ok" I replied to her.

"Of course. I brought the stitching supplies you asked for" she handed me the small basket. "I will wait until you are finished" she bowed and walked into the barn.

I walked over to Kibil with the basket. In it there were a few mithril stitching needles, good thread, and a jar with some ointment in it.

I stroked Kibil. Preparing the needle and thread. "This will only hurt for a second friend" I said softly to him. I made the first stitch and he only twitched a little. I had finally finished stitching up all three gashes. I applied the ointment to the wound.

"Now don't you go getting that dirty" I wagged my finger at Kibil. He just turned and looked and me. Snorted and shook his head. I shook my head "I don't need your sass" I smiled and patted him.

I walked into the barn and found the elf maiden talking to the horses that were in there. "I'm ready for a fix up now" I smiled at her.

She shot up, not noticing me come in. "oh right" she patted a large tack trunk next to her for me to sit on. I sat and tried to relax but getting stitches always made me nervous. She pulled out her own needle and thread. Except her thread was a silver color.

She noticed me staring at the thread curiously. "This thread leaves less of a scar" she said simply. She unwrapped my arm and I winced at the cloth pulling away from the wound the dried blood making it stick to my skin. She cleaned it with a rag of her own.

"This cut isn't terribly deep, maybe a bit into the muscle. It should heal quickly" She threaded the needle. I closed my eyes waiting for the first tug into the skin. She was holding my arm in one hand. I heard footsteps in the barn. Then a warm hand held my free hand.

I cracked open one eye. It was Bofur. "Ye looked a bit nervous there lass" he smiled at me.

"I've always hated stitches" I replied to him. I was very happy to have his company and I relaxed slightly.

He sat on the trunk next to me, still holding my hand in his large one. "You've had them more than once I take it?" he asked.

I had to laugh at this. "Oh Bofur, I may be a shield maiden of Rohan but I am not invincible." I remembered some of my better skirmishes. "Maybe one day I'll show you some of my more well won scars" I chuckled at him.

"Well I must say lass, you looked quite invincible riding around out on the plains today" he looked at me then. "We all thought you might have been killed when we heard you cry out, and you didn't come into the pass." He had an expression on his face I couldn't read.

I smiled at him. "Why Bofur, you weren't worried about me were you?" I elbowed him lightly.

"There, I am finished my lady" The elf maiden said standing up with a smile.

I looked over, I didn't even know she started. The cut was closed up nicely with just a shimmer of the silver thread.

My earlier statement had made Bofur blush and he was glad I was inspecting the closed up cut so I didn't see it. "A bunch of us were worried of course, you're part of the company" he said "can't be having one of the group going and getting stuck by one of them nasty orcs now can we" he smiled at me letting go of my hand, and making a stabbing motion at my ribs.

I heard some loud laughter coming from down the path into the barn. Then Kili appeared in the doorway.

"Faelan!" he had a big smile on his face. He ran up to me. "That was great shooting back there!" He looked back at the doorway, Fili was there. Kili was saying something to me but I wasn't listening to him. Blue eyes met blue and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"We thought you dead." Was all Fili said as he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked. I blushed scarlet all the way to my ears.

"Now Fili, you're going to make our little rider here explode in embarrassment" Bofur said "she's as red as hot iron." He chuckled at me.

Fili let me go, then inspected my cut. The healer had vanished leaving us alone in the barn. "Quality work" he said with a smile.

I looked at the blonde dwarf. "It takes more than a little orc to take me down" I chuckled.

Kili was looking over my bow after plucking if from my gear. "What kind of bow is this?" He drew the string. "It's as small as mine."

I had to chuckle at him. "It is smaller, so it's out of the way more but it's no less powerful. Some simply call it a horse bow."

He smiled at the bow and set it back by my pack. "We've been invited to dinner" Bofur said patting my shoulder.

We all walked out of the barn. It must have been a sight, a woman walking with three men all about a foot shorter than her.

"You guys go ahead, I need to stop by the market first, and maybe get cleaned up as well." I replied looking at my dirt smeared clothing. I waved to them and walked down a different path.

I was observing the trees, and the beautiful architecture of the elves. I passed by an alcove. I stopped, turning. I found the painting of Sauron and Isildur on the wall. My eyes lit up, I hurried over only seeing the statue from the back. I turned and there it was.

The shards of Narsil, the blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand. I stared at it gleaming in the light. It looked like a new blade, never been used. It was beautiful. I picked up the hilt, and held it in front of me. Admiring the work done in the hand guards. The lovely golden accents. I placed it gently back on the shelf. I may have to come back and do a sketch I thought absentmindedly. Happy to have finally taken the time to see the legendary blade, I continued on.

I found my way to the elvish market, it was busy and as bustling as elves can be. I was looking for a shop in particular. I wandered through the stalls, looking at some elf jewelry. Running my fingers along some fine fabrics.

"Ah! Faelan!" I heard somebody shouting my name. I looked around. "Faelan! Here!" I saw a slight elf man walking toward me. I smiled at him.

"Lindale!" I smiled broadly at the man. "How have you been friend?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm well, very well." He walked me to his shop. "I finished your order a few days ago actually" He said walking into his shop. I followed after him.

Lindale was a maker of musical instruments, and on my way through I had asked him for a custom instrument. His shop was lovely. Harps of all sizes lined a whole wall. Flutes and Lutes lined another. Walking up to the counter, Lindale went into the back room.

I tapped my fingers on the counter, Lindale returned carrying a small case. My eyes lit up as he opened the case. There in it was exactly what I had asked for. I picked up the instrument gently, placed my fingers on the four strings. I gave it a strum, the light sound sang in happiness.

"So?" Lindale asked. Hoping it was what I had been hoping for.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "It's perfect Lindale." I stroked the pale wood of the body.

"What do you call this if I may ask?" Lindale had never been asked to make an instrument like this before. It had the appearance of a Lute, it had strings like a Lute but only four. It was played like a Lute, but it was smaller.

I looked up to him. "We call it a Ukulele where I come from." I paused looking it over more. "I've missed playing one." I started to strum a little tune, with its light sound filling the shop.

"Well glad it's good for you then, I may make more and see if people want to buy them." He set the case behind the counter.

I beamed at the man. I paid him handsomely, and left the shop.

I was walking down to where Fili had told me the dwarves were staying when an elf maid stopped me.

"Oh your room is this way My Lady." She led the way down the hall a bit. Opening a door into a bright airy room. A balcony at the far end of the room was facing a beautiful view of the valley. On the wall to the left was a vanity, mirror and brush.

I looked at the elf maid "is there a place I can clean up?" I asked her.

"Oh yes a warm bath is waiting for you through the door there on your right." She gestured toward a door I hadn't noticed.

"Uh thank you" I bowed to her politely. I dug in my bag and pulled out a clean red tunic and tan trousers. I took my bundle and sat on the large fluffy bed and kicked off my boots. "I will have your clothes washed, just leave them outside the door" the maid said to me before she left.

I looked around the room, admitting the smooth stone work. I could hear the dwarves laughing a few doors down on their own balcony. I smiled to myself, grabbed my bundle and walked to the bathroom.

I came out clean, and feeling better than I had in weeks. I had my red tunic and trousers on, I padded around my room towel drying my hair. I looked out into the lovely valley, I'll miss this while I'm off fighting a dragon. I chuckled out loud. Tossing the towel into a basket near the bathroom door.

I picked up my new ukulele, strummed out a bit of a tune. I need a strap for this I thought. I jumped up and went to dig in my pack. I pulled out the small bit of doe skin, cut it into a strip that I measured against myself. I punched a few holes into the strap carefully, and tied a few laces in the holes and then tied them to the neck and the small peg at the bottom. Laying the new instrument back on the bed, I went to finish getting ready.

I pulled up my hair into a top half pony tail. I tugged on my boots, and slung my ukulele across my back and left for dinner.

Down the hall some of the dwarves were leaving their room. Fili and Kili spotted me.

"Oy Faelan!" Fili called to me, and walked over with his brother.

"Hello there boys" I smiled at them. Fili looked quite handsome being in his shirt and trousers, not all bundled up in clothing. His hair had been washed and redone nicely.

"Can I walk you to dinner?" he asked and offered me his arm.

I chuckled at him. "Of course master Fili" I replied taking his arm.

I heard Kili let out a snort of laughter followed by a grunt as Fili elbowed him in the gut.

We were nearly to the dining area when Bofur showed up on my left, and he offered me his arm. I took it happily. I blushed slightly, having two handsome dwarves escorting me to dinner. I blushed at where my thoughts were going. "You ought to not think of these things Fae, who knows what could happen if you did" I thought to myself.

"Oh lass, are we to handsome for you?" He looked at me tilting his head, noticing my blush.

I smiled down at him, his eyes full were of laughter. "Oh master dwarf, what's a simple girl to do when she is being escorted by the two most handsome dwarves in middle earth." I replied to him, and making him and Fili blush in return.

We arrived at the dining area, bowls of salad, fruits, and small stacks of pastries. Wine flutes near decanters of fine elvish wine were placed neatly on the small tables.

I chose a seat next to Bofur and Kili. I popped some cherry tomatoes into my mouth. The dwarves all looking around at what else was on the table to eat. Bombur was eating buns and the pastries. Dwalin across from me was digging in his salad asking if there was any meat in it.

I stabbed at my salad, munching on the green leaves, happy to have some fresh food after weeks of eating stews of dried meats and vegetables. Bofir looked at me enjoying the lettuce.

"Are ye part rabbit lass?" he asked, noticing how I was enjoying the meal.

"Oh master dwarf, eating greens is a special treat. It makes long ears and great big feet" I said winking at him.

He looked at me then at his salad with a funny expression. I chuckled at him.

"Relax, it's only words from a story, but greens are good for you" I said to him. I finished my salad and was nibbling on a pastry

Nori sick of the drab melody turns to the harp player behind him and says ""Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

Oin looks around confused "Did somebody die?!" He asks

Bofur looks up with a twinkle in his eye then turns and winks at me. "Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" He then jumps onto a pedestal next to the table and starts to sing and stomp his feet.

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill._

I jumped up after the first verse pulling my ukulele around and strumming with the tune, dancing around Bofur up on the pedestal.

_The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle._

I made a glance at Thorin who was in fact standing off to the side stomping his foot to the tune as well with a small smile on his face. He should smile more often I thought, it makes him look younger. The dwarves had begun throwing food, buns flying across the room, leaves of lettuce up in the air.

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said!_

Bofur jumped down, a leaf of lettuce hanging from his hat. He had been caught in the crossfire of the food fight. He patted me on the back.

"I didn't know you played" he said looking over my small instrument.

"I had this made special for me" I stroked the pale wood "I used to play all the time back home" I smiled up at him.

Bofur just smiled "you'll have to teach me sometime lass" he winked at me.

Thorin approached the group "to bed all of you" he said with a smile. "We collect provisions on the morrow" Thorin approached lord Elrond who did in fact look amused by the dwarves little song.

"I appreciate your hospitality, I do not wish to strain it too far" He said to the elf lord.

"I will have someone help you get the things you need" Elrond replied then bowed his head to the Dwarf.

I began walking down the hall to my room when Fili caught up with me.

"That was great playing Faelan" he said to me.

"Thank you master Fili" I blushed slightly at the compliment. "Hopefully I get to play for you more in the future" We came to my door. "You guys have a good night" I smiled at the small blonde.

"Sweet dreams Fae" he replied then walked back to his door giving me a small wave as he entered their own room.

I smiled at the nickname and retired to my room. After undressing I fell onto the fluffy bed and fell easily into sleep hearing the ruckus of the dwarves down the way.

* * *

**A.N. yay developing relationships! that's always fun. i'm sorta following the timeline in the books which leaves more time for development. They do stay in Rivendell for about a few weeks i think, but i probably wont write that much mellow stuff, we want to get into the action right?! As always thank you for the fav's and follows! reviews are always appreciated! 3**


End file.
